comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-09-29 - Never Say Sorry or Help
As much as neither will ever admit it, Batman & Catwoman have some things in common. And one is that when they're angry, or upset, a good outlet for that is some good old fashioned fighting, and ass-kicking, and criminal activity squashing. Through her contacts, she's found out about a local meth drug dealer and distributor. That man, along with three of his goons, are currently each knocked out, their arms and feet tied by strong plastic zip-ties. They won't be going anywhere, soon. There's enough evidence within the room that Catwoman doesn't even have to 'fix anything up' for GCPD, and ... well, if she happened to 'crack' the wall safe, and dump half the money into a black canvas bag she's now slinging over her shoulder? Well, ... she did say she was collecting money for her fund. Pulling the fire alarm so the cops will come, she climbs out of the window, and jumps, freely, using her whip to lash against a flagpole, swing up over it, and then with a hooking set of claws, digs into the side of a building. A few more movements, and she's up on the roof of the opposite building. Then, a few more dashes, and building jumps, and she's at a good position to still watch the building, as well as count her cash, to make sure the criminals are indeed picked up. It takes the cops and fire engines eight minutes to arrive, but Batman is there within three. And he finds Catwoman first, cash counting away. "I hope you left enough behind for evidence," a growling quality to his voice which is a-typical for him, though perhaps the sarcasm not often enough. His eyes are narrowed at Catwoman from his perch the building beside hers, though they are hidden behind white filmy lenses right now. It's the thought that counts, or perhaps rather the intensity of his demeanor that is felt. Batman has arrived quietly, though he didn't watch a while before speaking at least. His immediate announcement of his presence at least betrays he isn't outright avoiding Catwoman at this time. He doesn't even have to ask, he knows it had something to do with either drugs or smuggling for Catwoman to have that much cash on her. She's astute enough to know Batman's probably on the arrival, her senses keyed up. His sudden appearance, and words don't startle her. They do, however, cause her to put the stacks of cash back into the bag, and zip it up. She turns her head, her goggle-covered eyes focused intently on the Dark Knight. As is her mannerism, she sensually moves into a standing position, more 'alive', more aware of her femininity in this costume than without it. She smiles, slyly. "More than enough. The DEA will have a field day, with that one." She folds both arms across her chest, leaning her weight on one leg, accenting her hip. "No sense in letting it all rot in an evidence room, however." She pointedly looks to an empty space at Batman's side, then back to him. "I see you're working alone, tonight." Oh, how many meanings /that/ statement could have. Sure, she could be talking about Cassandra. Or, maybe it's a barbed, not-so-subtle remark about Damian. A pause at that statement, before Batman says, "The GCPD could use the funding," as depending on the case, much of the money seized is filtered back into the system verse rotting in the evidence room. Batman says nothing at first, perhaps he will let it slip by? Though after a few moments he says, "He isn't ready." No explanation forthcoming about Damian at least. "There may be another soon, a girl." A pause, and then it hits him how that could be taken, "Not my daughter." Alright a hand is raised at that one, palm facing outward. Wait, how many kids are living with Bruce right now?! "This have been....busy." An understatement apparently, more like chaos incarnate this past week. This have been - Things have been "They'll have enough, left. There's a least a couple hundred grand left in the safe. Enough to replace a few cars that Croc ran through, I'm sure," Catwoman says, in her appeasing, sultry manner. Her arms unwind, and she begins to sashay in trademark fashion towards the still, almost statuesque Batman. One of her hands settles, splays across his chest plate as she gets intimately close. "Starting your own home for Wayward Children?" Teasing. But, there's a bit of truth to it. Then, the words finally came, "You could have told me." In part, she understands, because it -is- Bruce. And, she knows him well enough; one of the few that not only know his secret, but knows each manifestation of his personality and that 'playboy Bruce' is merely a facade as much as anything. The other question comes. "Who is she?" He had to know she'd ask. Batman begins to stand when Catwoman approaches his, not pulling away when she touches his chest plate. A deep frown at the mentioning of a home for Wayward Children, but he does at least answer one thing, "I didn't know." One cannot share, what one did not know. "One week now." That means when Bruce made the announcement, it had only been 4 days that he had known. The other question, he falls silent on. So far, only Oracle and Carrie know the truth. Batman moves to pull away, to turn away from Catwoman as he finally watches the police and fire engines arrive. "Someone that isn't part of my life anymore." And never will be again. The anger is there, but carefully pressed down and held back. Even a week later, he is still processing the fact he has a 'son', and he is thirteen years old. He isn't sure what to do about any of it really...there are many things he wishes he could just say to Catwoman, entrust to her. But he doesn't really work that way, there is always something that holds him back and stops him from speaking the whole truth. He must say something however, he MUST! "He is thirteen. He is very logical, but also stubborn and with a temper. I do not know much about him. I don't even know if he likes cats." Was there a bit of humor there? Perhaps a touch. While Catwoman knows very well she can get away with a LOT with Batman - either due to their relationship, her personality, or simply the way she dresses, walks, talks, she's also aware more often than not, just how far he can be pushed before she goes over the line. "Stubborn, and with a temper," echoes Catwoman from behind the man. She slithers herself up against his back, and wraps a slender arm around his waist. "I don't know -anyone- like that. If he doesn't like cats, he'll learn to. You're going to bring him out, aren't you?" The last question isn't so much spoken as a request, more as a reluctant almost question. Children crime-fighting, after all, was never something she exactly was a fan of. She sighs. "Why can't it ever be anything simple?" A gauntlet hand is placed over Catwoman's gloved hand as her arm wraps about his waist. A low grunt in acknowledgement of his own stubbornness and temper is heard. "I will only be able to delay him for so long. He isn't ready though." It isn't due to lack of training however, it's more of his ability to trust the kid not to kill. He doesn't explain it right now however. Catwoman will figure it out soon enough without being told. There is a light, almost snorting sound from Batman about anything being simple. "It's against Gotham's nature." The cops are making the arrests now and dragging out half-conscious men and putting them into cop cars. The GCPD is gathering evidence, photos being shot inside, and experts are being called in for clean-up as Meth labs aren't known as the most stable environments. "I need a back story for the girl," Batman states. "I thought of Alfred's niece, but she is definitely Gotham bred." His eyes flicker toward Catwoman, though the lenses still cover them. "I'm not adopting her." He blows that idea right out of the water. He really should ask her, her age. "She's about fifteen to seventeen years old." Apparently, the girl doesn't have a legal identity. Well, well, asking Catwoman for advice. Then again, it is over a 'girl'. "Mmmmm," rumbles Catwoman. It's almost a purr. But, it's also her thinking. She rakes her claws away from the hold, and moves around to face the cape and cowl, her eyes intent, and her hand moves to cup the jawline of the man behind them. "Tell me about her," she suggests. She's not going to question Bruce's motives; after all, the man never does anything without being stubbornly passionate about it, and if he's made up his mind to take her on nothing is going to convince him otherwise. She adds, curiously, "You're not going to have two Batgirls, are you?" Batman's head shifts as he tracks Catwoman's movements. He doesn't move at first when Catwoman touches him. "She's a Robin," a pause, then, "Potentially from the future or an alternative future. I accessed S.T.A.R. Labs research for methods to potentially send her back, nothing yet. No sight of Rip Hunter at this time." And that ladies and gentlemen is just how messed up Batman's life is right now. "I have not even figured out how to handle the codename issue." Batman's expression almost looks pained right now. "Haven't told Robin yet, he has been out of town." That should just fly over wonderfully. And he has been ignoring Nightwing's calls. He knows the man will show up sooner or later and there will be an argument on deck. A gauntlet hand finally reaches out then to rest on Catwoman's right hip, pulling her a little closer to him as he looks down into her face. "Are you really sure you want to get involved in this?" It's Bats...no promise of commitment, but also the closest he will come out to saying he needs help and some sanity may help as well. Selina's heard a -lot- of things. But, she's not with the Justice League, or the X-Men. Time traveling, and future selves, alternate universes are not something she deals with at all. So, it takes her a long moment to completely parse exactly what Bruce is explaining. "She can stay with me. For a little while. Until you get it sorted out." After all, Oracle has her hands full with Cassandra. Now Bruce has Damian. She gets a rather wry expression on her features, but seems to move into the man - warm, soft, supple flesh beneath that exquisitely tight-fitting costume of hers. "Do me a favor, though? No more?" Then she's exhaling, "What's her name? I've a friend who can get some papers together for her her. Selina has enough friends. I'll just say she's spending some time with me while her parents are abroad. Until you get something else worked out. Or resolved." No. She's not even going near adopting, either. Or even venturing to suggest it. There is a pause, and she pokes a finger into Batman's sternum, "You owe me." Batman seems to consider Catwoman's offer. "That may work. Though having her around to keep an eye on Damian may be wise." He's starting to trust this female Robin in such short notice? She really must be something...and when Selina meets her, she will understand. She demands nothing, listens closely...if only she wasn't so damn cheerful. "O can handle the footwork," in reference to the ID, "But she needs something that can stand up to 'polite society'," and thus Selina's assistance. A simple ID won't due, she has to have connections. "Her name is Carrie Kelley, and she already knows who you are." No secret ID for Selina when it comes to Carrie apparently, but at least Bats warned her this time. There is a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth, "Now that is threatening," the owing Catwoman. The sensual woman is calming his nerves that have been frayed this last week. He knows nothing would have made him go to her sooner however...but the new perspective on things and the calm acceptance certainly does help steady him. "Someone has to keep you on your toes," is her honest response. And if she's irritated, or upset at him disclosing her secret identity, she's not calling him on it, now. "Besides. I kind of like having you in my pocket," she measures, coyly. "Easier to keep you from surprising me, that way. Send her over to my place. And we can say, if we're pressed, she and Damian are sharing the same private tutor. Easy enough. That should cover most of the bases." Hey, it was the OTHER Batman that revealed Selina's secret ID, not him. So yell at that Batman. A nod, "Tuesday, I'll send her to you for a few days to get publicly established. Then she can return." Ah, hell, tutor?! "Schooling." It just hit him. He has to get her enrolled in online courses after he tells Oracle which grade she's in, and then there is Damian...he already knows the kid will blow most people out of the water. Anymore kids, and he's sending them to Nightwing. "You done for the night?" If not, Batman will be attempting to convince Catwoman to patrol with him. He really could use some punching bad guys stress relief right now. "I'd thought I'd retire to a warm bath. Count some money, and send a nice donation off to South America." She smiles, then, slyly. "Why? Do you have something better in mind? Or -- did you want to join me in that nice, warm, bath?" Patrols are needed, if he is tempted or not, they still need done. Still, he may as well give Catwoman something to remember him by. His hand tightens on her hip, and when his face lowers, he goes to kiss her. He isn't going to go, he doesn't even need to say 'no' to have that known. But he leaves Catwoman with a 'thank you'. Of course, Selina is going to let him do just that. In fact, she's going to kiss him back. Slowly. And, perhaps a little possessively. Whomever that 'girl' was that he had Damian with? Bruce is hers, now, if he's anybody's. Or, so she thinks. She wraps her hand around his neck, claiming him for that brief moment that's always, always too short. Then, as the kiss ends, remarks, "I suppose I can skip the bath. Just for a little while." Was there a slight smirk? If so, it is quickly gone. "Then come with me." And maybe, they can end up having that bath together after all later on. Sometimes, Bruce Wayne is so busy just playing the playboy and being Batman, that he forgets there is more than one way to relieve stress. Well, after responsibilities are handled.